Will We Be Forever?
by Kathampetlover
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day in Ponyville once again! Rainbow Dash and Applejack have been dating for three years now, and Rainbow has been nervous about this anniversary. The two have seemed to grow apart now. Will she be able to keep their relationship together?(AppleDash one-shot & rated Teen for lesbian themes {mainly kissing})


Author: Hey everypony! Long time no see! Here's a Valentine's/Hearts & Hooves Day special of the ship AppleDash (Applejack & Rainbow Dash). This is also a followup to my other AppleDash fanfic "Right Gift of Love". I advise you to go read that before this, but it's not needed. With that, I have to warn that this has lesbian topics (mostly kissing). So if you feel uncomfortable about any of these topics, I advise you to not read this! Lastly, I do not own My Little Pony or Equestria Girls or even the characters! All rights go to the original authors. Please refer to the official release! With that, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful crisp morning. The cool wind blowing past Rainbow Dash as she flies around doing flips and daring tricks. She was currently practicing for the next Wonderbolts performance at the Grand Galloping Gala. Although it was pretty sweet that she was a part of the great Wonderbolts, she had little to no time for her friends, pet tortoise, and more importantly, her girlfriend Applejack. With her being in the greatest team ever while Applejack attended to the crops, the two never got much time for each other.

She was scared that the two would grow farther apart. Since even if they did get the time, Rainbow would be tired from the harsh practice or Applejack was tired from a hard day at the farm. Rainbow sighed, as she flew back home. Too depressed to do anything, she crashed down onto her bed, landing near a calendar. There was a date circled in a big red heart. Rainbow's eyes opened and gasped.

"That's it!" she said, flying up in celebration. "Hearts and Hooves day! The day that we started dating..." she happily fell back onto her bed, looking up at her ceiling, remembering the first day that she asked her girl out.

She looked over at Tank, "Oh, Tank. What do you think I should do? I mean, I need to make sure to keep our relationship good and link it stronger..." A few seconds of thinking, she came up with something, "Wait...if I wanna stay with her forever." she blushed, "Why don't I marry her?!" she sat up. Though, then she thought of rejection and making matters worse.

"Ugh! I have to try. Right?!" she looked over at Tank again. He slowly blinked, while nodding, as if to understand the question. "Right, thanks Tank!" she said, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek before grabbing her saddle bag and flying out of the door. She then flew down to Ponyville looking through windows to see what was to buy.

 _Ok, this might be harder than I thought. What do I even get her? A ring, right?_ she thought going to the Jewelry clerk selling some quills and then enters, making the bell ring to say somepony entered.

The clerk looked up from his work, what looked like threading some beads for some necklace, and smiled towards Rainbow Dash. "Why, what an honor to have a member of the Wonderbolts here. What can I get for you ma'am?"

Rainbow nodded her head politely to show her thanks, "Well, you see sir. I wanna marry a fine mare and I want to make it the best. Because I'm awesome, she'll hopefully accept my proposal."

The shop clerk nodded his head and cantered over to a counter holding small wedding rings. For the wedding rings would be tied in a necklace type fashion for the ponies to wear, since the ring would slip off a hoof. "We have some mighty fine diamonds here. If your looking for wedding gowns, I propose you to go to Rarity's Boutique."

Rainbow looked at each ring. She must get the right one. "Thank you sir. I'm going to look and tell you when I pick." He nodded, and then went back to his necklace. After a few minutes of looking, she found one at the left top corner. It was a diamond in a shape of an apple with a small lightning bolt layered over it on the bottom right. Both symbols looked a lot like Applejack's, and herself's, cutie mark. "Sir? I think I picked."

He tied the necklace and put it down, coming over to see the one she picked. "The apple bolt, miss? Why, that one just came in a few days ago." He carefully took it out and took out three necklaces. "Bronze, Silver or -"

"Silver definitely!" Rainbow cut him off, pointing to the light silver one. He nodded, and took both to his station.

"Ok, I won't tie it, but here's a box for the ring." he pushed a little box that was black, with a red ribbon crisscrossing over it. Rainbow thanked the clerk and paid to then go to another shop for food. She got some picnic supplies and put it in a basket, to then quickly fly home for a blanket.

She then flew to a nice hill near Sweet Apple Acres to set the whole thing up. She hid the ring box in her saddle bag and triple checked everything. She sighed, and nodded at her work. _Alright Rainbow! You got this!_ she encouraged herself as she flew over to the barn.

Applejack was just about to step inside, when Rainbow called out to her. "Hey AJ." she looked up at Rainbow and smiled like she had a long day and Rainbow just came in to make it better.

"Hey sugarcube!" she cantered up to Rainbow, hugging her. "What do Ah owe the big surpise of the new Wonderbolt?" she pecked her on the cheek.

"Hehe, I have a nice surprise for you somewhere. Are you free?"

"Are ya' kiddin'? Ah'd love to come! I just got done with my chores, so Ah'm free."

"Really? Awesome! Come on, follow me!" Rainbow lead Applejack to the scene, and her girlfriends face grew in surprise.

"It's beautiful!" was all she could say as she sat down on the blanket. "Sugarcube, you didn't have to do this all for me."

"Why of course I did. You're dating the awesome Rainbow Dash! Although that's award enough, I couldn't let our three year anniversary slip by." Rainbow winked, pouring the apple juice that she bought.

"Right. Ah'm glad you remembered. It's been quiet a while since we've seen eachother." she said, grabbing a cupcake and taking a bite of it.

"That's also why I organized it. We've been dating for three years, but work's been getting in our way! Yeah, it's pretty sweet that I'm a Wonderbolt...but I love being with you the most."

Applejack seemed touched by this, "Aw, sugarcube. I love you."

Rainbow Dash leaned in for a kiss, and once they broke she said "I love you too." The two ate their picnic cupcakes and drank their apple juice as they watched the sun go down. _Come on Rainbow! It's now or never!_ she pumped herself up for the biggest question she'll ever ask.

"Applejack?"

Applejack looked over to her with a kind smile, "What's up sugarcube?"

"I have to ask you something." AJ nodded to let her know she was listening. "Well, as I've said we've been dating for three years. It's been probably the best three years of my life! I'm so glad to have meet you, and date you! I don't know what the future holds for us, but I want to start that road now. I want to stay for you for as long as I live. To love you forever and ever." She reached in her saddle bag for the ring and took it out.

She opened the box towards her as she asked, "So, Applejack. Will you marry me?"

Applejack stared almost like she was dreaming, "Are ya kiddin'? Of course Ah'll marry you!" she then hugged her girlfriend, then bringing her in a romantic kiss that just took Rainbow's breath away. "Ah love you so much." she then said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Rainbow then tied the proposal ring around her fiancé, "I love you too." The two then shared a tender kiss and then started planning out their wedding while the night sky took over.


End file.
